Kitana's baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Kitana has a baby and other Characters are in it too
1. Chapter 1

I want to do this for a LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGG time and never got a chance to do it.

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal Kombat But I do own Lulu.**

****It was a nice day in earthrealm and Kitana was married to Lu Kang and Kitana got sick and Lulu does not know why.

Until Kitana had to tell her girl friends Lulu and her mother what was going on

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" She leaned against the wall. "Kitana, is you moaned any louder all of Edenia would have heard you two."

"Mother, I-." Sindel held up her hand stopping her words.

"I'm not mad or anything. You are an adult in your own right and I can't tell you what to do." Her white eyes must have looked at me but I wasn't truly sure; she didn't have pupils or colorations to her eyes. "Liu Kang, if Kitana becomes pregnant I trust you will be by her side?"

"Of course, I will."

"Good, I'll hold you to that. If you lied to me, I'll be sure to ensure you will never sleep with another woman am I clear?"

"Yes, Sindel," I said with obvious fear cracking in my voice. Sindel was a caring queen but she was very protective of her only daughter and heir to the throne. Sindel walked over to her daughter and smiled.

"Don't look at me with those wide eyes, Kitana. Before you even had sex with him I knew you were hiding him behind that wall. You made up that little lie thinking I was going to forbid you from being with him. Right?" Kitana's cheeks were utterly fiery red and her brow was lined in a nervous sweat. Sindel shook her head and pulled her into a hug. "I was the same way when I fell in love with your father."

"Really?" Sindel held her at arms length.

"Of course, my mother was very strict and wasn't ready to let me go when I met your father. When I became pregnant with you she had to relent and she let me marry your father."

"It is amazing how you gained all of your old memories back," Sindel turned to me and laughed.

"It is amazing but I feel complete to have all of my memories because of that horrid clone of my daughter, Mileena, Jerrod was killed, again." Sindel shrugged. "When I went to revive him again he wanted to come back and so I revived him. I'm also just happy to see my daughter in love." Sindel turned and walked down the hallway to the next corner. "Take care of my daughter; no good deed goes unpunished or rewarded and you never know when a pissed off Queen will sneak up on you."

"I'll keep that in mind!" I replied...

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go part 2!

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal Kombat but I do own Lulu.**

****After Lulu knows that Kitana is pregnant and same with the other female warriors but Sindel was too old to get pregnant but I need to help the female warriors give birth before I go to disney world with my family.

I went into Kitana's room and I saw something moving my hand gently rested on my stomach feeling the head of our unborn child move to rest where my hand was as if to comfort me in his or her own way.

"Wow it feels good Kitana is about to have a baby in the next 2 months and I can't wait for the baby to come" said Lul just then I saw Sareena beside Kitana Sareena was giving birth on her own I stand and watch as the baby came out of her the baby was safe so I check the gender and it was a boy a son.

"Oh my I have a son" said Sareena and Lulu handed Sareena her son and the son looks like Smoke but he had Sareena's hair "I think I will name you Ethan" said Sareena Lulu agree on that name it was prefcet for a boy and then I leave Sareena alone with her new son.

I was driving down the street the next day and I saw Sindel in a lesson I waved as I was parking my car until I parked fine I got out of the car to check on Sareena she was doing fine with her son "Hi Ethan" said Lulu.

Until I heard a loud nosie it was Taven Tackling Daegon they were fighting I pushed Taven off of his brother and said "Boys will you stop with the fighting?" Taven and Daegon stoped with the fighting and I left to the office doing my paper work.

End Of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part 3 what will hapen next?

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal Kombat But I do own Lulu.**

This was one month later and Kira is about to have a baby very soon and lulu was getting worried and happy for Kira's baby Lulu was going up staris I saw Kitana was going to do a flip "No Kitana!" Lulu yelled and Kitana stoped before she can do a flip "Why should I stop?" asked Kitana "Because Kitana you can hurt your self or the baby Lulu lifted my head and placed a hand on my stomach. "Your baby needs you now, and you need to focus on raising your child." My friend was right; I needed to move on and focus on my unborn child's future. I smiled through my tears and nodded...

Lulu was up staris until she heard screaming it was Kira "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kira Lulu rushed down the staris and into Kira's room in labor with pains "Its OK Kira it will be over soon" said Lulu and Kira's water has broken very fast Kobra was with Kira through the whole birth until Kira has had her baby it was over and it was.

"Its a girl Kira" said Lulu as she handed the baby you Kira "Oh my gosh she is so like me" said Kira looking at her daughter with red hair.

"my daughter she is beautiful I will name her Kiara" said Kira and she fell asleep.

Lulu was glad that Kira has made it but Lulu was a little worried about the other girls she remember last month that Sareena almost died whlie giving birth to Ethan.

"I hope Kitana and her baby make it" said Lulu she was a little bit worried about lossing Kitana and her baby and Lulu was the samething as the other girls.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4 what will hapen next?

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal Kombat But I do own Lulu.**

****Kitana was sleeping in her room until she felt a sharp pain "AH!" screamed Kitana and that woke Jade up "Kitana what is wrong?" asked Jade.

"Jade I am giving birth now OW!" yelled Kitana "Ok Princess you will be Ok I will get Lulu" said Jade and Jade was yelling for help until Lulu, Lu Kang and Sindel ran to Jade's room "Jade what is it girl you were yelling for help" said Lulu Lu Kang saw Kitana lying on the bed Lulu looked at Kitana "Kitana what is wrong?" asked Sindel "Yeah Kitana why are you crying?" asked Lu Kang "mother, Lu Kang, Lulu I am in labor now and my water just broke" said Kitana.

"Oh My I'm going to be a grand mother" said Sindel "Kitana breathe ok I am right here for you" said Lu Kang Lulu was about to deilver Kitana's baby Lulu got a video camera "Sindel I want to get this on video and post it to youtube" said Lulu "Lulu good idea" said Jade as she got into Kitana's room holding Kitana's hand.

Sindel press record and the labor was pretty fast "Kitana do not push until I tell you to ok" said Lulu "Kitana tell me insted of this what do you want to do" said Jade trying to clam Kitana down so Kitana can get forget about the labor pain "Jade I want to be with you" said Kitana "Ok Kitana so predend you are eating pizza with me and we are watching your favortie movie called Ice age 3" said Jade.

Until Lulu said "Ok Kitana you can push now" Kitana pushed as hard as she could until the baby was crying and was out "Kitana you have a beautiful baby girl" said Lulu as she handed the baby girl to Kitana "Oh Kitana she is beautiful she looks like her mother" said Lu Kang as he looked at Kitana.

Kitana's baby girl had black hait and she was lik Kitana and she had Kitana's eyes "pretty Kitty your daughter has your eyes" said Jade Sindel press record agian and the recording stop Sindel came to Kitana and looked at Kitana's daughter "Kitana what is her name?" asked Sindel "I think Sabella" said Kitana "I love that name princess" said Lulu, Sindel, Jade and Lu Kang said it one at a time.

End of chapter 4


End file.
